hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Do We Go Now
"Where Do We Go Now" is the closing song on Hoodie Allen's EP Crew Cuts. Lyrics Hook: Where do we go now x4 When we can't go home now Probably get thrown out Where do we go now Where do we go now, oh 1: And I'm a product of my environment That's why these people buy my music when I'm supplying it They tell me life is always sunny not ultra-violet I feel like Bradley Cooper trying find me a silver lining And I don't need a, suit or tie to keep me alive I just need a good ass crew and a long ass drive, word Keep it moving and keep improving at the same time People love me but hate me on the same rhyme Damn, that's just how I feel man I ain't one of those rappers who got a deal man Quit asking, every milestone you try to conquer I passed it, every album we drop some classic That's the way we love to congregate the masses Your momma gotta fatty, it's kinda hard to look past it And I'm a educated bastard Rapping is how I'm a get my masters Hook 2: And I never think I'd be a hero Growing up with my dad and learning from Al Pacino Jets fool, middle finger to all you Dan Morinos I'm living in a move and feeling life Tarantino Corleone, I'm trying to get my De Niro Works some long nights and I don't need a cappuccino All falls down when you live in the casino Uh, and I'm just trying to add some mutha fucking zeros So point at Pelegrino, shouts to Instabeano Shouts to Britain Rules, I didn't know where we would be yo Back then, getting dinner in Connecticut Talking 'bout all these rappers we hated Then getting mad as shit, haha Like those were those the days We were living off the feeling It was going our way Uh, I know that life changes fast But I would rather freeze the moment Than go back and live the past Hook 3: I ain't trying to front, and tell you it's all confidence I'm just trying to catch up to other rappers like condiments Cause I remember when we got no compliments Opening up for Sean was like my biggest accomplishment I have my friends going nuts in the front Acting like I'm hot as shit until Pusha demolished it One by one we created a following I learned a lot in class but hated being a college kid And when I graduated labels started hollering Work through so much dough, I needed a scholarship Went to the bank, emptied what I deposited Then put it into one mixtape, I'm so positive I'll never make one mistake, I'm so confident There ya go again, rapping is all opposites I don't even care if I make it to the top of shit Cause I'm a keep on ripping and shouts to Jesse Katsopolis Woo! Bridge: I said I'm a keep on ripping and shouts to Jesse Katsopolis A Full House in it Full House in it, yeah Jared's on the beat And thank you Fresh Let's go Crew Cuts Hook Category:Songs Category:Crew Cuts songs